Hunters of Justice
by icegod030
Summary: The Jaegers are hunters who protected the world from dangers beyond anything man could comprehend, now they will be revived and sent to a world in desperate need of them. Yeah summary sucks but bear with me please Pairings: None at the moment
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own pacific rim or Justice League.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1

Vast empty void 7 hours after the closing of the rift between worlds several figures speak amongst themselves as they watch the events of what they are calling the Rift event, the image displays the Robots known as Jaegers fighting the monsters known as Kaiju…some of the shadowed figured speak amongst themselves as they watch the Machines face foe after foe of Kaiju threat. The figure at the head of this group though it could be seen she was a woman stroked her chin watching the events play out, until finally she noticed something the others didn't. When the humans drifted with each other they didn't realize that more and more of their consciousness were being absorbed into the very Jaegers they piloted, the woman at the head of this group began to put two and two together in her mind. Coming out of her thoughts she began to finally pay attention to what was being said by her fellow figures at the table…

"Its impressive how the machines can be used by their human pilots to take on such beasts." On figured stated.

"It is good they do not poses minds of their own then otherwise the very things the humans created to fight the Kaiju as they call them would then turn on the humans they protect." Another said

"I must disagree with you there my friend if given a choice I feel that these…Jaegers would chose to defend humanity at all costs as it is their main purpose in life." Another figure spoke getting the others to think about it. However many of their thoughts were cut short as they watched the final battle take place and the sad destruction of two of the Jaegers followed by the remaining two the next morning. As they watched the fall of the great machines on Figure looked down a bit saddened at the loss, "A shame really…I know machines cannot feel but In my mind I have to wonder if this Blue Jaeger Gypse Danger as the humans call her felt any sort of brief moment of joy knowing it was doing its duty of protecting the people." When the figure ended its thought the woman at the head of the table suddenly got an idea standing up quickly gaining the attention of everyone at the table.

"Something the matter your majesty?" one figure spoke curious as to the woman's sudden movement.

"Yes…It was very brief but I noticed it only momentarily after the comment about the machines possessing a sentientse to them, Look at how the blue one looks at the very aliens that attacked the people she was designed to protect. And the humans who utilize this thing called the drift…I feel it is something they do not understand fully when they meld their minds they are for lack of a better term becoming a full entitiy though their bodies stay separate their souls do not. The Humans then become the very brain and soul of said Jaeger however I feel that given the length of time the Jaegers have spend with their respective Pilots then its plausible to say they have gained their own personality and soul." She finished

"But your majesty what would lead you to believe that? It does not sound the same as a man and woman coming together to birth a child." The figure spoke.

"Maybe not but it is to some extent, you see when they meld their minds together be it man or woman they do create that unified soul to pilot their Jaeger and bits of the two souls linger and flow through the Jaeger even more." She said as the others looked at each other in thought before one of the figures spoke again.

"We believe you your majesty but why have you chosen to bring this up now?" the figure asked looking at the tall woman.

"Tell me visionary what of that world that you watch every now and then…the one with all the super heros how is it doing?" she asked the now named Visonary

"Mam…the Hero's stop the villains as they are meant to do." Visonary stated

"Then why do the souls of innocent lives keep flowing to my empire and not a single tanted soul sent to the farthest reaches of the pit?" She asked in slight annoyance as Visonary looked down a bit.

"My apologies mam…but the Hero's of that world refuse to kill the villains claiming they do not wish to fall to their level of evil."

"The fools…do they not know the imbalance they are causing if this keeps up I will have no choice but to….but to….sigh but to purge that world of its evil and begin anew." She finished in a much sadder tone as the rest of the figures looked down saddened as well.

"Wait…I think…I think I may have a solution for you your majesty." One of the figures spoke.

"And what is your input Peacemaker?" She asked him curious as to what the hooded man had to say

"The Jaegers….just now you said it yourself that you felt they had souls within their metal bodies correct?" the woman nodded, "Well what if we pulled all our efforts to collect these souls and make them our own? To bring balance to a world that needs it….I feel that these Jaegers are willing to protect the humans of that world even if it means they will need to put down the very villains who kill the innocent lives who only wish to live their lives in peace." Peacemaker reasoned as the group thought about this for the moment…for the longest time silence passed through the space of void until finally the woman spoke.

"Very well…we will get these Jaegers and make them into our own Champions…warriors who will protect the humans and bring balance and order to the Chaos once again. But ma'lady what of your other heros your warriors Terra…Hakuman…are they not more suited for the job?" Peackeeper decided to ask.

"They are however they are busy keeping watch over the realms I have assigned them to, they have families now and I will not take their happiness away simply for this matter. Besides the Jaeger sisters and their male Jaeger counterpart will do just fine, at least on this world we are sending them to no one can ignore death." The woman spoke as she began to lift her hand the room becoming bathed in light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a beach on an unknown place Four beautiful women lie on their backs as the water flows past them each one more unique than the last, finally the very first of the group a woman taller than the others with shoulder length blond hair takes a gasp of breath as her vision begins to fix itself she rises. Groggy and confused as she looks around her the beach and to the other girls who are still asleep on the ground, she holds her head in confusion and pain until she hears footsteps approaching her. Turning to the sound she spotted an African American man with an army cut hair style and mustache to match, something about the man sparked a memory in her but she couldn't pin point it just yet.

"Well your looking better than I expected Cherno…have you gotten a feel for the new body yet?" the man spoke, the woman suddenly had a massive pain in her head shoot through her entire body as she yelled in pain grasping her head as memories began to flood her mind. The Kaiju, the Humans, the other Jaegers who were her brothers and sisters….and finally the battle in Hong kong against Otachi and Leatherback and her very own death. At this she began to panic and throw her hands around wildly the man attempted to stop her by rushing to her side only for him to be hit with one of her fists, however in his attempt to stop her from her pain he forgot to mention the power she now had as her fist him him with the same force as a fully function Jaeger sending him flying into the dirt making a rather massive crater. At the sound of the crater the other women began to stir from their slumber as the sounds of Cherno woke them, the asian woman who had long jet black hair tied in a braid and one eye on her delecate face awoke to see the rampaging woman. However before she could question what was happening her own memories began to flood her mind causing her the same pain as Cherno the same of the other women.

Thankfully it was thanks to the dark haired brunette of the group that none of them tore themselves apart, she raised from the sand and although her memories were painful including her death she remembered what her purpose was, looking at the other women and then herself she began to think something had to have happened. Not knowing what to do the woman did the only thing she could do…she made a noise not just any noise though. Like a wolf howling at the moon the woman opened her mouth and let out a deafening Roar similar to a Jaeger ready to attack which not only made the other women stop but seem to actually calm them down a bit. They stopped and looked at her however she had no idea how to talk to them and figured she would try and signal them down by waving at them with her arms using them as signals. The others looked at each other before they too tried to communicate with the woman through the same actions unable to use their mouths, given how they had no idea how to talk.

"Ugh…damn I almost forgot how powerful your punches were Cherno." Came a voice as the women all turned back to the man Cherno first met and punched, his facial features and body looked like a star Olympian but it was his face that caught their attention. In an instant their minds were flooded with images of Marshal Penticost as the girls shook their heads and looked at him the all saluted "You girls can talk you know…but still its nice to see you are still able to understand military ranks. Now then if were to continue any further I will need to explain some things to you all….come and sit so that I may explain our situation to you as it was explained to me."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback- in the void

_As the goddess engulfed the void in a bright light seven round orbs floated before her as her followers watched awaiting their rulers progress, her eyes glowing a golden yellow she raised her hands to the sky as flesh and bone began to meld around the spheres. Finally when she was finished before her floated seven figures three of them being male the rest female, bringing the oldest one an African American looking man towards her she gently touched his forehead. _

"_You are the oldest of the group and thus you shall be their leader and guide these Jaegers to victory….awaken Coyote Tango." She spoke gently as the man's eyes began to open slowly when he became fully awake he looked around until his eyes settled on the woman infront of him. Her beauty was beyond anything he could even imagine as he was at a loss for words._

"_Coyote Tango…I am Amaterasu and I have much to explain to you. I am aware you were once machine and thus incapable of feeling anything, however the very humans who created you and your bretheren do not know the full extent of what they refer to as the drift. They did not mean to however with the constant drifting of your human pilots you Coyote have been given your very own soul as were your fellow Jaegers." Amaterasu finished turning around Coyote came face to face with his Jaeger brothers and sisters who were also in a state of suspended animation turning around again Amaterasu continued to speak, "Coyote the world is in chaos and inbalance and I need your help to restore order to the earth." She pleaded with him. Trying to find his words as if for the first time speaking ever Coyote Tando looked up at the goddess and spoke with an accent to resembled his pilot Pentecost. _

"_I…do…not know what Humanity…has been…doing and I am confused, but I am going to listen to you mam. Because protecting humanity is in my circuts and hardware."_

"_Blood and veins now dear…you are now as human as the people who created you." she corrected_

"_Right…it is in my blood and veins to protect and serve Humanity and to destroy all threats to the innocent…but if I am no longer machine I am no different than the humans who relied on me and my fellow Jaegers to protect them." _

"_Ah but this is where you are mistaken my dear Coyote…were I am sending you you are going to need all the abilities you can get…peacemaker please explain." Amaterasu said giving the floor to Peacemaker_

"_You and your fellow Jaegers are hunters by nature and thus are able to detect evil no matter where it is…if a criminal who has murdered for fun or anything close to it you will be able to sniff it out."_

"_What about if we were to face much larger enemies?" Coyote asked_

"_ah yes well you along with the other Jaegers have the ability to increase your size however…we have to put limits on you for that, you will no longer be able to grow to your full Jaeger size as before but you will still be tall enough to deal damage to much larger foes." Peacemaker said getting a nod from Tango. "Now then something else to note is that well your streangth is going to be off the charts Coyote….in your Jaeger forms the punches you deliver will be powerful no doubt however to make sure you do not accidentally kill anyone your streangth when not in your Jaeger forms will be cut in half, still strong but only strong enough to knock out someone or break a bone if necessary. Unfortunatly the only jaeger in your group who we could not apply this to is her." Peacemaker said pointing to the blond woman behind Tango. _

"_Cherno alpha you may recognize her given how bulky she is and tough she looks….her looks mostly come from her pilots Sasha and Aleksis. But Cherno's fighting streangth is like a tank and thus we were unable to lower her abilities at all, so even if she is in her Jaeger form or human form she will be massively strong." Peacmaker said_

"_Is there anything else we need to be made aware of?" Coyote asked beginning to regain more and more of his former pilots personality and ability to command. _

"_yes…there is one major thing that will aid you in the world." Snapping his fingers Coyote was bathed in a rush of light and when the light disappeared Coyote was now wearing what looked like armor similar to his Jaeger form motor cannons included, looking at his hands Coyote noticed he even had the V-PI energy casters which at the time he was a machine was considered experimental. He heard the same rush of light behind him and turning to see what caused it he saw the other Jaegers also gain the same shape manipulation ability he had just been given. The large Telsa Fists and Flame throwers of Cherno Alpha…Crimson Typhoon's humans arms changed into its signature three arm formation including various armor bits. Gypse Danger and Striker Erueka also received the same, the last two Jaegers in the group Romeo Blue and Tactic Ronin received the same abilities too. _

"_And with these abilities you want us to protect the world….from what more Kaiju? Were we unable to stop the invasion?" Coyote asked _

"_No dear Tango you and your kind did infact stop the Kaiju from ever reaching planet earth." Amaterasu began, "however that world has no need for you any longer…instead you will be sent to a similar world where people are in constant need of protection and guidance, the imbalance of evil and good has become disturbing and I am receiving too many innocent souls who did not deserve to die the way they did."_

"_And you want us to go there and right the wrongs on that world and bring the evil to justice?" Coyote asked._

"_Yes…you and the other Jaegers will be doing what you do best…now go my champions and hunt down the evil and destroy it." Amaterasu announced as she once again bathed the room in a blinding light._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Flash back end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"And that ladies is what where here to do….now then lets get you all some cloths." Coyote says as he begins to walk away.

"Hang on there." Cherno began finally figuring out how to talk, "What about Romeo Blue, Tactic Ronin and Horizon brave?" Cherno asked noticing how those Jaegers were not with them at all.

"Romeo Blue and Tactic Ronin are with the goddess as they will take longer to heal given how horribly destroyed they were but they will join us shortly….as for Horizon Brave, he did not hold the drift long enough with his pilots to form a soul of his own and so we will not be seeing Horizon brave at all." Coyote spoke sadly.

"Alright then…lets get our arses some cloths then." Eureka stated walking away from the others as the others began to follow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

City of Los Angelas midnight

A Lone woman was walking home after some friends invited her to a party however being alone at night wasn't the smartest thing to do, she noticed as she neared her apartment complex that several non-friendly looking people were starting to follow her. Walking as quickly as she could she unfortunately walked herself into an alley way that was blocked off, panicking she back up against the wall praying they only wanted her money.

"Hey pretty lady whatcha got in the bag?" One of the thugs said licking his lips as he eyed her body pervasively as they closed the gap around her.

"Please just leave me alone…take my money and just leave." The woman said in fear as she tossed them her purse, as they group pulled out her money unimpressed with the 50 dollars she had.

"Well this ain't good for ya lady…but maybe we may have some fun with your body though aint that right boys?" the leader called out to his gang making the others laugh a bit as the woman now had tears in her eyes convinced she was going to be raped and possibly killed. As the men got closer they didn't even noticed that a thick fog began to seep into the alley way or the four shadows who were gradually making their way to the mob of would be rapists. The woman held herself close expecting the worst as two of the guys were suddenly yanked away into the dense fog screaming for their lives, as the group turned to see they were now surrounded by fog all was silent as the only sounds heard were pain filled screams. Until one of the men who was pulled into the fog blasted out of it hitting the wall smashing straight through it killing him from spinal injuries and head fractures, the other wound up much worse as sounds of what appeared to be a chainsaw could be heard. The only evidence left of the gangs buddy was his head slowly rolling from out of the fog with a look of fear plastered all over his face, the gang members pulled out their knives and guns they had on them looking around them in fear.

"W…who's there?" the leader asked shaking with fear as he held onto his gun tightly, however no one answered as another gang member was pulled into the fog from above his screaming could be heard as he begged for his life before the sounds of death silenced him. The remaining gang members began to fire their weapons rapidly in all directions hoping to kill whatever was killing them but as they unloaded their guns more and more of them fell to the shadows in the fog. A small chain erupted from the fog wrapping around one the gang member's legs pulling them from under him as he was dragged into the fog screaming and firing his gun this time the gang could see the silhouette of the gang member being held by another before he was torn in two halves. The gang finally stopped firing their guns after a while due to no more ammo in their weapons as there was now only six of the gang members left as they were now surrounded by fog, the leader attempted to try and make a hostage situation however when he turned to the woman she was quickly yanked into the sky but no sounds of death were heard. The six were now alone as they huddled in a circle now only armed with brass Knuckled and knives, they knew it was bad how things turned out. They were all out simply to find some woman to have their way with and now they were dealing with this.

"hmhmhm…I smell the fear on them dear sister." Came a female voice with a heavy Chinese accent to it, "Do you think I made them shit their pants when their friends head was sawed off?" The voice asked to another.

"Dah…I zink you have but my fists have done a good job at this as well." Came a deep Russian voice answering the Chinese one.

Meanwhile above the fog the woman who was previously in peril was now safe in the arms of her rescuer looking up she noticed he was a tall well built African American man, with deep brown eyes and facial features that screamed authority. "Are you alright mam'?" the man asked her as she blushed a bit but nodded…setting her down she looked at him as she couldn't see a thing in the thick fog down below her. "Seems my Daughters and I managed to make it to you before anything bad happened to you."

"Are you…super heros?" The woman asked since Los Angelas had never had Super hero's call its own

"If you want to refer to us as such then we are." The man then started speaking onto a communicator in his ear, "Cherno, Crimson, Gypse, Erueka…finish this and move on. We have much work to do if we're going to keep the people safe." A solid copy was heard in his ear. Turning to the woman he motioned for her to follow him, "Come with me madam and Ill take you home."

"Wait…what do I call my protectors?" she asked stunned that they were super heros and they had just saved her life.

"You may call us…the Jaegers." With that he picked up and with her guidance led her back home.

Back in the fog however the gang was still in fear as they awaited their death it didn't take long when a loud angry roar was heard as out of the fog came an armored clad woman with large fists rushed them like a mad dog. One of the guys figured he could take her being she was a woman however he quickly learned that you can't judge a book by its cover as she quickly turned him into a stain on the wall, the impact rocking the alley and making a large crater as the bloodied corpse fell to the ground in a heap. The other gang members were about to gang up on her when something blurred past them only to stop and turn towards them. They caught a glimpse of a beautiful asian woman who had an eye patch over one eye and wore what looked like a Chinese battle dress, what made them fear full however was her three mechanical looking arms with the saw blades on each hand.

"Hmm I wounder who I should slice and dice first?" she said in a cute seductive way, as two more women stepped out of the fog both clad in armor as well one a deep oceanic blue the other a cold bright steel. All their weapons drawn and ready to kill the men were not going to be seeing the light of day anytime soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Im mostly doing this for several reasons 1: I have yet to see a Pacific Rim Justice league cross over 2: I just like the idea. **

**Please review this and if this chapter sucked for you please remember its just a fanfic you don't have to read it and if you like it tell me. No pairings for the fanfic at all I may do them later on if someone decides to tell me who they would pair with a Jaeger and why because in all honesty I cant really picture the Jaegers with anyone at all. **

**Until then please be nice and leave a review **

**Icegod OUT…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Pacific rim or justice league**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2

As the weeks followed the cops and everyone else were beginning to become more and more confused as to why the crime rate was beginning to suddenly drop, of course the only real crimes they were confused about were the ones that risked the safety of the police officers as they would find the dead bodies of all kinds of serial killers, Rapists, and gang members who were charged with all kinds of mass murder to families throughout Los Angelas. However eventually the ones who were responsible came forward revealing themselves to be the criminal killers or Jaegers as they were called, when they were surrounded by Television crews they were bombarded with all sorts of questions from the news stations who were in the area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flash back- the day of coming out

"_Excuse me Jaegers! Karen with Channel five news." The reported stated getting the attention of three of the Jaegers specifically Tango, Gypse and Cherno while the other two still had in their possession two of the gang members they were hunting and had not yet killed. "Is it true that you are the protectors of Los Angelas and are in fact the same super hero's who have been drastically reducing the crime rate in our city?" she asked holding her mic out to them. The Jaegers looked at each other before Tango stepped forward which being the second tallest of the Jaegers made him an imposing figure as he easily dwarfed the reports as he stepped forward, the camera man was slightly shaking in fear of the man. Mostly because Tango was wearing his Jaeger armor and the mortar cannons on his back looked ready to fire._

"_We are not Super Heros…we are Jaegers, Hunters who hunt evil and then stomp it out. The real Hero's are the police officers who risk their lives to save men and women like yourselfs, we however go after the villains who dare kill innocent life and harm others who cannot defend themselves." Tango stated without so much as even blinking._

"_So you're not the kind of Hero like Super-man who puts out fires and saves kittens and helps old ladies?" the woman asked._

"_No we are here to only stop the villains that the cops themselves cannot stop….if you want to call us Heros then fine, we are your hero's but don't expect us to take the jobs of the true hero's of this city. And if this broadcast reaches the villains and killers of the world then heres a message for you. Come to this city and start something, and there will be no place on this planet left where you can hide…no where for you to run because once a Jaeger has its sights on you….the hunt, does not end until you are dead." With that Tango turned and made an example of what he meant. Nodding to Crimson she turned one her hands into its signature saw blade feature and killed the gang leader letting his body fall to the ground before proceeding to do the same to the other. The news reporters were shocked as the saw the Jaegers walk away from the corpses save for Cherno who stayed behind a tad longer, the armored part of her helm then closed and began to burn the bodies until they were nothing but ash before she too left the area and disappeared._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Present time

As time passed and crime from gang lords continued to drop with more and more bodies being found burned to ashes news quickly spread of the Jaegers exploits. The Police officers found that the Jaegers did in fact tell the truth and when there was a crime they could easily handle wether it was a bank robbery or something small…the Jaegers were no ware to be found at all, and true to their word when something came up where the Cops just couldn't handle the situation the Jaegers would step in and silence the problem perminantly, an example of this was a stand off shoot out at a ware house where multiple gangs had decided to join forces to bring in loads of drugs to the area. However the cops could only do so much as they were unable to get even remotely close to the warehouse, however that changed the moment the Jaegers arrived on the scene. They said nothing to the cops and while there was some banter between Striker Eureka, Crimson typhoon and Gypse Danger…Tango and Cherno remained silent. Tango got things underway as he armored up and lowered his mortar cannons taking aim at the building, before the Gang members could even retaliate Tango unleashed hell upon them firing round after round of devastating attacks on the flimsy building. As he continued to lay suppressive fire Cherno lead the others armoring up and taking charge with the others hot on her trail, some of the Gang members fired at Cherno but their bullets couldn't even so much as dent her armor. (Cherno's and the others have almost indestructible armor that only magic can really hurt) Crashing through the front of the building Cherno's helm closed around her head as the flame throwers on her shoulders unleashed hell upon the doomed Gang members. Behind her Crimson leaped forward her two arms splitting into her signature three arms as she used her agility and flexibility to fully utilize her Thunder Cloud attack, Limbs began to fly everywhere as the gang members tried to run only to be stopped by either Gypse Danger of Striker Erueka. Before anyone could say a thing it was over as all the gang members and their leaders were now dead, even the ones who attempted to get away in a plane were shot down quickly by Tango with his hard hitting mortar cannons. As the fighting stopped the Jaegers walked out of the ware house as the cops made room for them struck in awe, never before had they seen anyone make such quick work of villains like they did sure they were not self proclaimed super heros but the LAPD was quickly becoming more and more fans of the Jaegers.

As the years went by the news about the Jaegers was spreading faster than gossip among teenagers, However the Jaegers new they would need funding if they were going to support themselves and they all got jobs helping the very city they protected. However they felt the need for a secret Identity was a ridiculous thing and simply applied for work as they were…Coyote Tango took up a job in the Police department training and helping the Cops learn his ways of combat making the LAPD the best fighting force in all the country, everyone in the Police forced acted like a well oiled machine each cop having all the skills of a small special task force. However the only rule was that Tango would not go onto a job himself unless the police really needed him, to which crime became almost non-existent. Gyspse Danger and Crimson Typhoon took up a job as cooks and waitresses for a restaurant called Unlce Louies Tropics, The heavy set black man was very friendly to the girls and was very happy they wanted to work for him. He even gave the Jaegers all places to sleep which wasn't secret as Uncle Louie's restaurant soon became a hot spot for business. Crimson made fantastic foods while Gypse served the customers, all in all they were pretty happy with the job, they even became friends with a man named baloo who was a pilot of shipping fruits and the sort. The girls and even Tango became good friends with the duo…Cherno and Striker were different stories, given Cherno's massive streangth she could not take more delicate jobs and had to look for work were her skills could be better put to use and thus became a construction worker doing a lot of heavy lifting and demolition. Her strength made the job pretty easy as she carried various loads to and from places where they needed to be, Striker Erueka took a job as a gym teacher which was great as it not only stopped bullying in the school itself but raised the schools health all together with so many boys and girls wanting to be like the crime fighting Jaeger. She even started a soccer team called the Kaiju Killers with their logos a chibi version of Cherno alpha punching a monster, all in all the Jaegers had becoming so popular with the citizens of California that the mayor even declared them the best hero's a state could ever ask for. The Jaegers didn't really care since all they cared about was making sure the humans were safe and nothing bad happened to them, however there were those who did not approve of the Jaegers antics and ways of dealing with Criminals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gotham City bat cave

Bruce Wayne better known as the batman was looking through his computer files having no idea who or what the Jaegers were since their powers were both strange and Unique, He had at first figured that they would have secret identities but the very fact they publicly announced their real names were their super hero names was both strange and yet admirable. But since the Jaegers were family and they all worked together no need to hide anything, he was interrupted from his thoughts by his butler Alfred

"Sir super-man is here to see you."

"Send him in Alfred." Batman responded

"At once sir." Alfred disappeared only to be replaced by Super man moments later as the caped crusader floated down to batman standing behind him looking at the images on the screen which of course was the images of the new so called heros the Jaegers. Batman was apparently trying to find any and all info he could on them but was coming up empty and it was annoying him…

"Are those the Hero's that are all over the news these days?" Super man asked

"I wouldn't call them heros….they willing kill the bad guys instead of putting them in jail and just means they are no better than they are." Batman said in disgust to the girls reputation of being Villain killers.

"Maybe we should try and talk to them see if we can get them to see things our way know what I mean? Maybe even get them into the league if for anything to at least keep an eye on them." Super man suggested to the dark knight who thought about it for a moment, before his computer began to ring. Answering he saw it was Robin his side kick.

"Batman we have a problem Killer Croc has escaped from Arkam and is heading for California most likely to escape Gotham so he wont have to deal with you." Robin stated slightly worried that Croc could do some serious damage to the people.

"Do you want me to help you out on this one Batman?" Superman asked his only answer was a bat glare from Batman, "Right your badguy haha alright I have some things to take care of anyway in Matropalis so Ill talk to you later about the sisters." With that Super man left as Batman instructed Robin to watch the City while he went to grab Croc, if his theory was right he wasn't there to stop croc from commiting crimes he was now on a rescue mission to save Croc from the threat of the Jaeger sisters.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Angelas- Unlce Luis restaurant

The Jaeger sisters and their Jaeger father Coyote Tango were all sitting together at the bar of Uncle Louies relaxing since crime was now low enough they weren't needed as much. Cherno was drinking a banana smoothie in a reinforced mug since she was still learning to be more gentle when it came to her ungodly streangth, Crimson on the other hand figured out her powers a little faster than the others and could at will split her arms into three on a whim now…as the group sat and chatted minus Cherno who didn't talk all that much they were suddenly alerted to a familiar feeling as all their eyes suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree for a brief moment startling Louie who raised an eyebrow.

"Uh…you gals okay?" He asked in his deep Jamaican accent however all the girls immediately stood up without so much as a word turning instantly to Tango as he looked out the Resturant window with a glare.

"Tango…that feeling just now, that was a.." Gyspe began

"Kaiju yes….it could just be something small or some kind of super villain but it defiantly registers as a Kaiju." Turning back to the girls he had them stand at attention ready for their orders. "Crimson you head to the location of the Kaiju and cut it off before it causes any trouble, Cherno you go with her in case there are more of them. Gyspe…Striker you're both on stand by and the moment things start to turn south you get in their and assist them." Tango said with authority

"And what will you be doing?" Cherno asked

"with luck alert the people and let the Police know whats going on that way we can reduce any possible casualties to zero, now you have your orders get out there and find and destroy that Kaiju." With a firm roger the girls took off leaving a very confused Uncle Louie at his bar but the old man simply shrugged it off claiming it must be a Jaeger thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Angelas Sewers

Killer Croc had finally escaped Gothams Arkam assylam and was now on his way to the heart of Los Angelas in hopes of starting a new crime ring that wouldn't have to suffer the threat of batman as he trudged through the waters of the sewers growling all the same. He began to think of several ways to start a crime ring be it through drugs or fear he smiled a tooth grin as his imaginations began to wonder, he was not however aware of the Jaeger threat that was getting closer and closer to him until Croc stopped in his tracks. Looking ahead of him he spotted standing in the water a small asian woman dressed in a red China dress with a gold dragon on it, an eye patch covering one of her red eyes. Her long black hair tied in a braid behind her.

"Hehehe…hey there little lady don't you know a swere is no place for a woman of your beauty?" Croc said approaching the woman who still held a smile on her face. His large size easily towering over her as her red lips and beauty certainly appealed to the Crocodile mutant as he wasn't expecting such an easy meal . However he was a little put off when the woman began to speak Chinese since he couldn't understand the woman, however he had to admit he was colored impressed when the woman didn't even so much as show any kind of fear towards his appearance which did annoy him as he liked it when his prey shivered in fear. "Sorry lady but I don't understand Chinesse." He said as he reached out to grab her but his hand was stopped by the woman as he noticed that she had a massive grip on him. "Wha…what is…" However he stoped when a light bathed her body and strange armor covered her body, bringing up her free hand to her face her gentle smile suddenly became something evil as she continued to smile at him.

"I said mr. Kaiju…that your death will be the greatest death by the hands of a Jaeger." With that her hand morphed into that of a buss saw as Croc pushed her away growling ready for a fight, "Now now Kaiju scum…don't you know its impolite to hit a woman."

"You are no woman…you are a monster!" Croc spat back

"Says the walking crocodile who Im sure has made more than a dozen humans his dinner….now just accept your fate and die."

"You bitch….just who the hell do you think you are?!" Croc roared out

"My name is Crimson Typhoon…and I am a Jaeger." She finished as she dashed forward leaping over Croc slashing at his body her blades easily cutting through his thick skin like it was paper, as Croc began shooting a flurry of fists at Crimson, however her body was just too nimble for him to hit as she easily dodged and parried all of his attacks his large size working against him this time. Leaping over his head Crimson positioned herself on Crocs back as she dug her claws into his flesh causing the man pain, "And now the fun begins." Her right arm suddenly glowed as a third arm detached from the Original forming another saw blade as Crimson began to tear and saw into Crocs back as the man howled in pain trying to shake the woman off his back. He smashed his back into the walls of the sewer in hopes that it would dislodge the woman off his body but she held on dispite his many attempts to rid the woman off his body the wounds beginning to become too much for him as he began to slow down his rampage. Crimson didn't let up as she drove her buzz saw into Croc's side slicing into his Ribs past his dense bones and finally into his lungs pericing them as she finally leapt off his body.

Croc fell to his knees as he slowly began to cough up his own blood as he struggled to breath, Crimson stood in front of him her arms returning to normal as she looked down on the man with a smile on her face, she could see the fear in his eyes and was actually happy about it. With all the pain and suffering the Kaiju placed on the humans Crimson in her mind felt a lot of joy in seeing this Kaiju before her with pure fear on its face, However her smiling was stopped as a metal object placed itself between her and the Kaiju. Looking at it she found it to be a bat shaped Shuriken before she turned her one working eye towards the person who threw the said object, before her stood a man dressed like a giant bat.

"That will be enough…now step away from him if you don't want me to turn you into the police department." The man said in a threatening tone that Crimson wasn't even affected by in the least.

"B…batman?" Croc said weakily his vision becoming more and more blurry

"So you are one of those Caped idiots who refuses to kill the villains of the world I see." Crimson asked looking at the man in disgust.

"I am…you are a hero yourself, so why do you feel the need to kill the bad guys. The justice system can sentence them to the chair if it comes down to it. You don't get to decide who lives and who dies…don't stoop to their level." Batman said in attempts to try and reason with the woman who he could tell by looking at her wasn't all that pleased with him interrupting her.

"I am no Hero Batman….I am a Jaeger, a hunter of evil and when I find evil such as this beast here…then I kill it to bring balance back to the world where innocent lives are lost on a daily basis." Crimson said as she grabbed Croc by the neck easily lifting him to her eye level as the Croc was now barley hanging on by a thread.

"And you think that by killing him it makes you better than him?" Batman said knowing he was running out of time to help Croc.

"No batman…Killing him doesn't make me better than him because Im not trying to be, what me and my sisters are doing is stomping out the evil you and your pals can't seem to do….but your getting to be really annoying now so do me a favor and go away." Crimson said as she got ready to finish her job however a batarang attaching itself to her buzzsaw stopping its flow of motion caught her attention as she returned her gaze back at the bat.

"Im afraid Croc is coming with me and Ill stop you to do it…you and your sisters will be brought to justice sooner or later and when that happens Ill be sure to put you away for a long time."

"Big talk coming from a man who doesn't even have the spine to stop a criminal who has slaughtered dozens of humans who knew full well what he was doing….Im done talking with you batman, Cherno can you take care of this annoyance. I do not like to be interrupted when Tango gives us a job."

Batman was about to rush towards her when the sounds of footsteps were heard behind him, turning around just in time Batman didn't have any time to react as he found himself face to face with Cherno alpha…specifically her fist, she didn't use enough power to instantly kill him but gave him enough of a smack to knock him out cold. As batman lay on the ground out cold Crimson once again turned her attention to the Kaiju in her hands, his eyes literally pleading to let him go but the red Jaeger would have none of it.

"Rest in the deepest pits of hell you damn Kaiju." Crimson spat before driving all of her buzzsaws directly into Killer Crocs head obliterating it in a pulpy mass as his large body fell in a heap of blood. Returning to her normal/human form Crimson turned her attention back to batman who was still knocked out cold on the pavement of the sewer.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Cherno asked in her heavy Russian accent.

"We can't kill him since he Is one of the good guys no matter how stupid he is…for now lets hand him over to the cops and let them deal with him." Crimson finished as she began walking away towards the exit of the sewer as Cherno picked up the sleeping batman ready to leave him at the Police station for them to deal with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uncle Louies restaurant after the Croc incedent

Cherno and Crimson walked in to see Tango waiting for them, "Report." He said in both a fatherly way and authoritive one. As the Girls nodded before they began to recount everything that happened including meeting the Gotham Knight batman.

"So the hero's of this world have made contact with us have they?" Tango said stroking his chin.

"And he didn't seem all that happy about letting us do our job." Crimson said annoyed

"Does not matter…we came to do a job and they will not stop us." Cherno said

"Maybe but now they know about us….and most likely they will keep an eye on us, we are lucky that the entire state of California has our backs since the humans here agree with our methods…that may be the only thing keeping us from ending up in prison right now."

"Whatever they wan't it wont stop us Tango…Amaterasu sent us here to slay all the evil and if we are labeled as villains then so be it." Gypse chimed with a nod from Striker

"I know that….sigh for now will just keep going about things the way we have been, I have a feeling soon were going to be facing more and more of those caped hero's." Tango said looking out the window knowing sooner or later trouble was coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Read Review….nother chapter done sorry its short**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PACIFIC RIM OR JUSTICE LEAGUE/JUSTLICE LEAGUE UNLIMITED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3

Finally coming to batman woke to find himself in a jail cell of all places, getting up his instincts immediately assumed he was captured by the Jaeger sister but was actually surprised it was a Cop guarding his cell. Casually walking to the bars he tapped on the bars to get the guards attention who was at the moment reading a newspaper but turned to look at the bat, "So your awake huh? I almost thought you might have been dead…Ol' Cherno's got one hell of a nasty left hook." The cop said in a bored tone as he went back to reading his newspaper.

"You know the Jaeger sisters I take it?" Batman asked figuring he could get info out of the guard.

"Everyone knows about the Jaeger sisters." The cop said before flipping a page in his newspaper, "There California's super hero's when it didn't have anyone defending it at all…Heck they made crime disappear almost over night." The cop said causing batman's eyes to narrow.

"You mean they are killing people who need to be put in jail." Batman argued back

"If your talking about common thugs and criminals then the LAPD handles them easily…but if your talking about super villains like that Killer Croc fellow who's body was found torn to shreds then no he didn't need to be put in jail and got what he deserved." The cop responded back without even looking away from his paper.

"They are no better than the criminals I put in jail back in Gotham, they don't get the right to judge who lives and who dies." Batman said even angrier this cop didn't even so much as care that the Jaegers were killers.

"Everyone in California thinks differently Batman…everyone used to agree with you and that justice league of yours that putting the Criminals away was doing us some good. But when it came down to it we were really just using a temporary solution, I mean how many criminals escape and kill innocent people before they go back to prison just so they can break out again. Now I like stopping crime but even I know I can't stop a super villain….no I like the Jaeger sister and how they handle things. They not only solve the problem but we never have to hear from the Super villains again, and quite frankly I support their actions, sure there is still crime on the street but I sleep a lot easier knowing that no super villains get the chance to hurt my family." The guard finished before standing up and pulling the keys from his pocket to let batman out.

"Your letting me go?" Batman asked

"I had specific instructions that said once you woke up to let you out and send you about on your merry way…word to the wise thought batman. You stay away from those girls because I damn well prefer them protecting us then you and that justice league of yours." The cop said as he let batman leave who exited the building. Batman knew he was going to need to keep an eye on the Jaegers as they were now a threat, calling up the Bat-Mobile Batman began his journey home and while he was at it called an emergency league meeting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justice League watch tower 5 hours later

Everyone was gathered at the table waiting for batman all curious what the emergency meeting was all about, however their musings were cut short when the final member of the Justice League Batman walked in before taking his seat.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." Batman began

"Whats going on batman? Why'd you call us all up here…I mean I know you said it was an emergency meeting but what gives?" Flash said with a small yawn indicating he was actually asleep prior to being called. Batman simply pressed some buttons on his computer as a Holographic image of the Jaeger sisters and their "father" appeared on screen, this got curious looks from many of the leaguers as they had all heard about the exploits of the Jaeger sisters and even Tango's rather interesting challenge on the news stations.

"What do the Jaeger sisters have to do with this?" Diana aka Wonder Woman asked however Batman ignored the question for now as he went about giving all the information he knew on the Jaegers to the rest of the group, starting with Cherno Alpha.

"This is Cherno Alpha…and before you ask that isn't her code name that is literally her name. Her skills are super strength and that's about it however she's also tougher than a tank and can take a hit that equals to that of what Super man can take. Rumors have it she could even be as strong as you Clark." This got super man's attention for a moment.

"Well she's certainly a good looking one." Flash commented giving a small wistle, specifically at the woman's rather large rack which earned him annoyed glares from Hawkgirl and Wonderwoman

"Next is the second oldest of this family Crimson Typhoon…again her real name. She has the flexibility of a cat, and is a master of various martial arts…while she does have super strength as well it's no where near as strong as Cherno Alpha. She has an ability to split one of her arms into two giving her a total of three arms. However she also comes equipped with very sharp buzzsaws that her hands morph into when she performs her so called Thunder Cloud attack." Batman said as he proceeded to move on to the next sister.

"Hang on you said she had buzzsaw hands? So does that means she's some kind of Cyborge or Robot?" Jhon aka the green latern asked.

"No they are intirely organic but none the less these powers off theirs allow them to morph their bodies into Mechanical parts hence Crimsons three arms….now then the next one is Gypse Danger, she is the most well balanced of the group though reports and video records taken from News station show she has several abilities besides the standard armor and strength. Within her arms she holds two broad swords as well something resembling plasma which is extremely dangerous."

"You've certainly don't your research." Hawkgirl stated.

"I always like to be prepared for the worst and this is the worst of it….and while her streangth is like that of the others she is very durable and while not as impervious to damage as Cherno is she can take a hit very well, she can also think up plans on the fly and is very unpredictable." Batman said as the Brunets image was shown on screen next to her sisters, as Batman pulled up another data filed he had managed to gather.

"The last of the sisters is Striker Eureka, she's more combat trained in dirty boxing and will even fight dirty at times if it means she can win…she's very fast and while not as agile as Crimson she's nothing to scuff at either. However being the youngest of the group her ego tends to get the better of her sometimes (Courtesy of her two pilots or rather the son) and often she will need assistance from the others, However this is her only real defect as she's proven to be better and more adaptable than the others to various combat situations no doubt something that was tuned into her mind by their father."

Batman next brought up the image of Coyote Tango and everything about the man screamed authority and military might, "Coyote Tango…the girls father, don't let his age fool you Tango is more than capable of dealing with various situations on his own and he has enough military tactics and knowledge to get it done. He sports the same strength as Cherno though he's able to control it from the looks of it and the cannons on his back pack serious fire power behind them." Batman finished at the Jaeger family now stood before the Justice League.

"So what's the big deal Bats? You act like they are a ticking time bomb waiting to happen or something." Flash stated.

"They killed Killer croc."

"You mean that Aligator guy?"

"Yeah and they showed no mercy in doing so…." Batman brought up the images of a dead croc who's body was torn and shredded beyond recognition his skull was torn apart and his body had its limbs ripped apart before they were stuck on a steak in the sewer."

"And the Police do nothing about it?" Hawkgirl asked

"They're probably afraid of the Jaegers…wouldn't you be if you were in their shoes and these girls could kill you without so much as blinking?" Jhon responded back

"That's another problem….it seems the entire state of California not only supports the Jaeger's actions but is actually happy about it. I had the chance to talk to a police officer who was guarding my cell."

"Whoa whoa whoa…you were in prison bats?" Flash asked confused.

"Left there actually….I tried to stop Crimson from killing Croc so I could take him back to arkham but Cherno sucker punched me and with her streangth knocked me out cold for a good few hours, when I came to the guard just let me go. Seems their Father left him instructions to let me go as soon as I woke up though the guard almost didn't' want to if his body language was anything to go by. He said that everyone approved of the Jaegers system of justice and while they Jaegers do not get involved with the regular police business such as robberies and such. Whenever a really big event is going to happen say a super villain shows up and its something local law enforcement can't handle the Jaegers step in and destroy the threat before it becomes a major problem." Batman showed a video of a problem that the cops themselves couldn't handle which was a onetime super villain calling himself the black dragon.

The video displayed a villain dressed up like some kind of dragon his body having melded to its shape giving him the appearance of a dragon with fire breath included, as he terrorized the cops who did their very best to keep the villain at bay he only laughed as he killed a few of them with his hot breath. Flying into the air BD was getting ready to swoop down for another scorch fest when he was suddenly knocked out of the sky by a massive explosion, The cops all turned to see Tango there one of his cannons smoking indicating it had just been shot. Standing next to him was Cherno alpha and Striker Eureka all of them had pissed off looks on their faces…BD managed to pull himself off the ground and while he was fine the League could tell simply from the images that he must have been in massive pain from the blow as he was clutching his damaged wings. However the Jaegers gave the villain no room to breathe as Striker sped off after him and in a flash was on top of him, giving him a massive kick to the face sending him flying across the ground a bit. BD was back up again trying to take off into the air however he was once again knocked out of the sky by Tango's motor cannons as he hit the ground hard once again. As the dust cleared around the impact of DB's fall DB looked up to see Striker standing above him as she grabbed onto his dragon wings and began to pull on them hard. His screams of Pain could be heard by all as Striker finally ripped away the super Villains means of flight tossing the wings aside before she grabbed him and through him a good distance away landing right in front of the wrong person.

The League could only watch in horror as Cherno then preceded to beat Black Dragons face in his screams and please for mercy ignored as she continued to beat him, finally when she stopped she stood back a bit as the League could see that Black Dragon was twitching and struggling to breath no doubt many things were broken and bleeding within his body. However his suffering was soon ended when the helm of Cherno's armor closed around her head and her trademarked Flame Throwers unleased their firey hell upon the man his screames of agony filling the air as she continued to burn his flesh until nothing but ashes were left. When the Jaegers finished with their kill they simply turned around and walked away Tango stayed a bit to accept some thanks from some of the officers but he too left afterwards.

When the video ended the Justice league was all in total shock, never had they seen such brutality to anyone and they had seen a lot of things since they formed. "And this is the reason we are having this meeting now…we need to figure out what to do about these criminals." Batman said in a serious tone

"But you heard it yourself Batman…the people of California refuse to give up their hero's and while we may see their actions as evil they do not. I feel that removing the Jaeger sisters could prove to be a bad move for us." J'onn suggested in his usual calm demeanor.

"I agree with J'onn here bruce if we were to uproot the Jaeger sisters from their state then it would only cause the entire planet to go into an uproar and isn't that something were trying to avoid?" Daiana asked.

"No that's not right…no matter hero or civilian taking a live should never be an option." Super man chimed in not happy with how the Jaegers handled their Criminals because to him no one should have to die even if someone deserved it.

"I say we just go there and take em anyway, the people will understand its for their own good…we can put em' on a prison planet near Oa so the other lanterns can keep an eye on them." GL suggested

"Now hang on what if we just talk to them in a more friendly manner?" Suggested flash, "I mean we all know Bats can't talk on a more friendly term than what he's capable of so what if we just tried to reason with them on a more friendly level? After all if you approach someone with hostile intentions your gonna get a hostile reaction right?" Flash finished earning him curious looks. "What?"

"That's…actually not a bad idea wally." Daianna said with a smile, "Why don't Wally and I go to Los Angelas and try to contact the Jaeger sisters and their father to talk with them? If anything try to understand them better and see if we can't change their ways in a more peaceful manner."

"If that's the way were going to do it then Im going as well." Superman said standing, "we need to convince the Jaegers and their dad that the way they are doing things isn't the right way to be a hero…that killing a villain makes them no better than the villain they killed." With a unanimous vote the league was going to try more peaceful methods to gain the Jaegers on their side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los Angelas Construction field

Cherno Alpha was currently busy doing some heavy lifting for the city as she helped some dry dock workers load some things onto a ship. She wasn't never really much of a talker but she did like her job since it utilized what she was good at and that was super streangth, there were a few guys she worked with who would flirt with her on occasion but mostly it was all friendly banter and she was okay with that. However as she finished lifting some cargo onto a crane ready to be lifted onto a ship she turned around only to be startled jumping back a bit, standing before her was a man clad in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest.

"Hey there beautiful…names flash, fastest man alive no doubt you've heard of me?" Flash said with a wink, however Cherno's moment of surprise was replaced with extreme annoyance at this man. Ignoring him she walked around him and continued to do her work as got ready for the next load to be hoisted onto the ship. However the man wouldn't leave her alone as he appeared next to her leaning against a crate giving her a toothy grin, "So your certainly a strong one…gotta say I love a woman who can lift a lot heavy weight, gives ya a great figure." He said in a flirty way noticing the womans perfect figure despite her wearing safety gear…turning to face Flash her being taller than him she placed her hand on his head and easily lifted him and moved him out of her way. However she couldn't get any further as someone else soon came into her view as everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing floating down to the ground was none other than Super man himself and Wonder woman, everyone was curious as to what they wanted but they didn't like how they basically surrounded Cherno. Instantly on guard her safety gear disappeared replaced by her armor and her rather large fists ready for a fight, however Wonder woman stopped her.

"Easy sister we are not here for a fight…we merley wish to speak with you." Diana said in a calming matter her amazon culture apparent as she called the woman before her sister.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cherno asked in her usual deep Russian accent annoyed that her work was interrupted by more caped Heros…"If you people are not blind, I am in the middle of my job here."

"Do you know who we are?" Super man asked curious if she knew them.

"You are those caped heros who feel the need to hide behind such silly code names because you are scared some one may come to hurt family." Cherno responded with a glare at Supar man that actually rivaled that of the bat glare if not was better than it, it actually made Super man take a very small step back.

"While a bit harsh that is who we are…I assume you know why we here then?" He got a nod from Cherno who was still incredibly pissed and a pissed off Cherno was not a good Cherno. "Alright well we can see you are busy is there anywhere we can meet you and your family to simply talk…after all we are not here for a fight we simply wish to speak with you and your family if you will allow us." Super man said with a friendly smile which did manage to calm the girl down a bit before she responded.

"Dah…you can find others at restaurant called Uncle Louies, Tango is off work as well and will also be there, start trouble and I will personally see to it you have face smashed in." She stated while giving an even nastier glare to Flash who actually gulped a bit before her form reverted back to normal as she turned and returned to her job trying to load the ships cargo so it could sail on time.

"She's certainly a cheery one isn't she?" Flash said though his eyes couldn't help but be glued to the womans butt

"Well we did interrupt her in the middle of work so I guess I can see her reason to be mad, Construction workers and dry dock personel have a very big job to do after all." Super man said, "Let's go find this Uncle Louies and see if we can't talk to the other Jaegers." With that the group left the area.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uncle Louie's Restaurant 2 hours later

Finally reaching the restaurant Super man and the others walked in and were greeted by none other than two of the Jaeger sisters themselves in a more friendly fashion. "Hello and welcome to Uncle Louie's home of the best smoothies on earth and greatest food in all the country." Gypse said happily until she opened her eyes and saw it was members of the Justice league to which her smile dropped in an instant. "Oh….its you, I thought it was a customer." She stated in a bored tone.

"Actually we are here as friends…your sister Cherno sent us here. We wanted to speak with you all but since we are waiting for Cherno we wanted to speak with you all and find out more about you." Wonder woman said with a smile which was returned by the girls.

"We have nothing to hide…though clearly you all do." Came a deep authorities voice everyone turned to see Coyote Tango coming from the back of the place removing his police jacket.

"Ey Tango you aint gonna start no trouble now are ya?" Louie said as he and baloo sat and drank some smoothies themselves, "After all it does cost money to fix place ya know." He said as Baloo chuckled

"aw come on louie leave em be you know as well as I do that these girls are ok." Baloo said taking a sip of his smoothie.

"I assure you Louie we wont tear the place down." Tango said smiling.

"That's what you said when you first showed up…and Cherno ended up breaking a lot of my smoothie glasses."

"I paid for them to be replaced didn't I?" Tango said faking like his feelings were hurt which earned smiles from the girls. However they soon turned their attention back to the Justice league's founding members who were feeling a little awkward being there as they almost felt like they were intruders on something they shouldn't even have poked their noses into.

"So…" Super man began trying to break the ice, "Your names…they aren't your super hero names?"

"We have no need for super hero names Super man….why hide behind some silly name?" Tango asked the man as they all took a seat near a large table.

"Aren't you worried that people may come after the ones you care about to try and hurt you?"

"Super man as you can see no doubt from the news reports my girls are more than capable of taking care of themselves, so why hide behind a mask when we can just display who we are for the world to see."

"It could get those you care about killed…what about Uncle louie or Baloo?" Flash asked pointing to the two men the girls were obviously friends with.

"Hey now…I may not look it but I used to be a pretty good fighter myself back when I was a lot younger, I can hold my own." Baloo stated while Louie simply chuckled.

"Im sure you are Mr. Baloo." Wonder woman said with a soft smile

"you said these girls are your daughters…where is their mother." Wonder woman asked curious if the mother had the same powers as them.

"we don't have a mother wonder woman….just Tango." Striker said in her Australian accent staring out a window at some birds flying by.

"Oh Im sorry….I didn't know, so you're a single father then?" wonder woman asked feeling a little embarrassed bringing up a rather touchy subject.

"Raised em from birth all on my own, when I found out they had powers like mine I began training them to fight and defend themselves." Tango said proudly

"So then you must be one heck of a fighter if you taught them all so many fighting styles." Flash said with a grin.

"No I just taught them the basics…when they were old enough they went on their own to various places of the glob learning different fighting abilities, Gypse stayed in America and learned the various fighting styles here while Crimson went to China…Striker made her way to Austrailia and Cherno." He paused looking at the door as Cherno walked in removing some of her work gear giving a glance at the League members before heading upstairs to shower, "Cherno went to Russia…each of my girls spent years in the countries they chose and as you can see they even took on the accents of said countries."

"So they studied abroad?" Super man asked impressed with their various educations

"Yes in a manner of speaking though when we came back together they all changed drastically I almost thought they weren't my daughters at first. But after some talking they were indeed my daughters."

As the League members and Jaegers continued to talk about themselves with the League members not mentioning who they really were under behind the mask and the Jaegers lying about actually being sent to earth by the mother of all creation they decided to get down to business. However there was some slight silence as Cherno walked down stairs with nothing but a pair of booty shorts on as she dried her hair, Uncle Louie and Baloo already used to it that they didn't even notice and the others not caring however it was the League members who were stunned. Flash's mouth was so wide open it was like a cartoon character on TV as he literally got to drink in this woman's form, Super man instantly covered his eyes with a large blush on his face though her bust was sadly burned into his mind. Even Wonder woman who was used to female nudity was blushing a bit at Cherno's body…"Uncle Louie do you have any Rum left over from the stash?" Cherno asked

"Sure thing Cherno but take it easy…this stuff aint cheep ya know?" the man said handing Cherno a large bottle of the gold colored liquid. However instead of just taking a shot she chugged half the bottle in one go before stopping to take a breath of air, Looking towards the others who were still covering their eyes while wonder woman poked Flash in his to keep him from staring.

"What? You've never seen a naked woman before…grow a pair and get over it." She said as she sat down next to Crimson who was busy toying with a few straws. "So what do you want? I doubt this is a friendly meeting." Cherno said knowing the others were going to get to business anyway as she decided to kick things off, however she noticed Flash kept staring at her. "What? You never seen a pair of tits before?...hmph no wonder you called fast…Probably fast in the bed to." She said in insult as she took another large swig of her rum while flash didn't even register the insult too busy staring at the womans' large breasts.

"Cherno's got a point…why are you people here anyway?" Tango said getting things back on track.

"we were hoping to maybe convince you to stop the way you handle your criminals…and if your willing join the justice league, after all the league could use skills like yours and your daughters Tango. We would be willing to even get you secret identities as well." Super man offered

"No deal." Tango said

"But why?" Wonder woman asked curious as to why the man of steel's offer was shot down so quick.

"No offense mam, but I do not agree with putting criminals away who are happy and willing to kill civilians who have done nothing wrong and just want to go about their business." Tango said firmly

"But if you kill the bad guys your no better than they are?" Super man countered

"who says were trying to be? Our job…super man, is to make sure innocent lives are not lost and while you and the rest of that Justice league of yours do a good job at stopping the criminals you simply stop their killing spree for a short time. And then when they break out more innocent lives are lost and the deaths of the ones responsible never happen because as long as there are bad guys you have purpose." Tango said looking at the man of steel firmly.

"But it isn't right? I mean sure some of the bad guys do hurt those who have nothing to do with it but it doesn't mean they have to die too." Flash said trying to reason with Tango.

"Then let me ask you something Flash." Tango said getting the speedsters attention, "Have you ever watched as the so called bad guys killed innocent lives? Have you ever seen what they did to break those who wanted to be left alone? Have you ever held a dying person in your arms knowing the justice system was doing nothing about the killer while you super heros locked them up only for them to get out and do it again?" after getting a no from him he continued, " My girls and I are changing that...Jaegers is German for hunters and that is exactly what we do. We hunt Evil and remove it perminatnly. No jail's no trials just instant death and while we do not get involved with the cops who can still do their job we do take action against those who have the power to hurt those who do not, we will hunt down all evil in the world whether it be in your base locations or other wise and when we find it we will destroy it." Tango finished.

"But you can't do that?" Super man protested

"why? Because without the villains running around you don't have a reason to play hero?" Gypse countered, "Admit it the only reason you still have villains running around is because without them terrorizing your city you don't have a reason to put on that cape and save people, I've seen what you do super man…you even get involved with things the police can handle themselves and your only needed because the cops in your city can't do shit. The LAPD rarely needs us and they do a great job at doing THEIR job which is to stop crime." She finished stunning the Hero's

"The only one who is probably okay with this is wonder woman here." Striker said pointing to the amazon, "I did some reaserch on the Amazons and I gotta admit I like how they role…sure their whole we hate men thing is total bullshit but its just who they are and im okay with that. But aside from the fact they hate men they actually need a damn good reason to help anyone. Face it the only reason Wonder woman joined you was that incedent with the aliens and if it wasn't for that then she probably wouldn't have left her island except out of sheer bordome and curiosity." Striker finished

"to put this bluntly…we will never join you and while we can and are willing to work with you understand that we will kill not as a last resort but as an only resort should the police be unable to handle the task." Tango said seriously ending all discussion, Super man was angry and it showed but he rose out of his seat and left.

It took a while but afterwards in saying goodbye Wonder woman was at least given a smile from the girls and unlike super man was actually welcomed back anytime since it appeared she was the only one who deep down understood the Jaegers point of view better than the others. Flash attempted to say good by but was met with a glare from Cherno who was still half naked, before he ran away out of pure fear of the mad dog Russian. Rubbing the sides of her head she chugged the last of her Rum before heading to bed.

"That flash is an idiot but ill admit he's kinda funny." Striker said chuckling.

"Ugh…dat man is nothing but an idiot." Cherno said in disgust of the speedster. The rest of Jaegers headed off to bed as Uncle louie closed down the place calling it a day, however Tango knew for sure it wouldn't be the last time he would run into the Justice League and that next time fists would fly if Super-man's reaction was anything to go by.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unknown location midnight

So the Jaegers turned down the Justice League?" a shadowed figured said

"Yes…and from the looks of it they don't get involved with anything beyond your average meta-human who actually kills innocent people. In fact all of my survalience shows that they actually have daily jobs and even pay taxs of all things." A female voice replied though in a slight bit of confusion at the last part

"Lets make contact with these Jaeger sisters…see if we can't get them to work for us." The male voice ordered

"And if they refuse? You heard throught the wire that they don't get involved in anything that the local Authroties can handle unless it's a meta-human problem."

"Then Perhaps we can work that to our advantage…get ready because we have a date with some Jaegers."

"no offense sir but that was kind of lame."

"Oh shut up."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**New chapter finished and done**

**Please read and review and don't flame me for this story since I don't see any of you**

**Trying this…seriously why has no one tried this crossover before? I may even do a marvel version if I get the courage to do so.**


End file.
